extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bremen
General Information Catholic (until 1532) Protestant (since 1532) |tech_group = Western|government = Free City (until July 12, 1806) Administrative Republic (since July 12, 1806) |rank = Duchy|tag = BRE|capital = Bremen (1874)|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|development = Start: 30}} is a Catholic Westphalian free city of the HRE located in the Lower Saxony and Weser areas, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, with cores, from Catholic at the start of the year 1186, the free city borders fellow Catholic countries ( west, south, east and north) and the waters of Helgoland Bight (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) northwest. The republic will convert the state religion from Catholic to Protestant at the start of the year 1532, and will stop being a free city of the HRE on July 12, 1806 when the empire dissolves reforming into an administrative republic. will be annexed by Catholic Revolutionary on December 13, 1811 but will be released from them on April 11, 1814. Finally, will be annexed by Protestant on August 23, 1866, keeping its cores till the year 1900, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: "Administrative Republic" does not change a country's government type, staying with it's original government. See also: , , , , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Hanover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Bremen Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** +2.0% Missionary Strength * Ambition: ** +1 Missionaries * Ideas: ** Lex Saxonum: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Memories of Verden: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Deep Pockets: *** +15.0% Improve Relations ** Free Imperial City of Bremen: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Vegesack Harbor: *** +10.0% Provincial Trade Power Modifier ** Bremish Walls: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Foundation of Bremerhaven: *** -10.0% Ship Costs Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Free Cities Category:Administrative Republics Category:Bugged